


Pricked by a Viking

by exoticinspirits



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Master/Slave, Romance, Vikings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticinspirits/pseuds/exoticinspirits
Summary: The sons of Ragnar find themselves fascinated by a girl that washed up on the shores of Kattegat.





	1. Vikings 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything about this story is not historically correct and with that comes grammar errors. Don't expect too much lol Hope you guys enjoy.

A scared girl stumbled into the door with a hard pushed from the huge Bjorn. Everyone in the room looked at the foreign girl. With a large, deep voice Bjorn says, “She will be my brothers slave. You do as you wish.” All four brothers took a long look at the girl kneeled on the floor. The eldest one, Ubbe, stands and walks to the dark-haired girl, and picks her head up by her chin. 

“This slave is beautiful. Where did you find her?” He asks with a wink towards her scared eyes. He kneels down to go face to face with the slave. Her eyes connect with his but drop down the floor. “Her eyes are so black,” he whispers and flickers his eyes to his brother.

Bjorn says, “She washed up onto our shores. No ship in site. I do not know where she comes from,” he goes to the door, “She is yours now. Do as you please,” he walks out, slamming the door. 

Ubbe stands, and walks over to get a cup of water. He kneels back down to the girl, and pushed the cup to her lips. She stares into his eyes and drinks up eagerly. “Maybe she will pleasure us,” Hvitserk speaks up and walks up to the girl and kneels down next to Ubbe. The girl nervously looks at Hvitserk and sees the small devious smile he has on his face. She looks back down to the floor and slumps backwards. 

A voice from the back speaks up, “Did you forget, that you guys have some three-way marriage with Margerthe.” Ubbe takes another longing look at the girl, before he stands up and pulls Hvitserk up with him. He looks at his youngest brothers and smirks, “Then you guys have at it. My sweet little brothers.” He walks out the cabin with a reluctant Hvitserk. 

Ivar slides down from the chair, and crawls over to the girl. “Can you speak.” Sigurd watches in caution, for he never knows what his baby brother might do. Ivar taps the girl’s face with a knife, “I said, can you speak.” He lets the knife slide under her chin, and gently lifts up her head, their eyes connecting. The girl’s breath hitches, at Ivar's glowing blue eyes. She opens her mouth slightly, “yes”. A look of amusement spreads across Ivar’s face, and his grin grows even scarier. 

The blonde haired Sigurd walks up to the two and crouches down. The girl looks at him as he speaks “You speak our language?” 

“I speak many languages.” She says in raspy voice, due to days of lack of water. 

“Where might you be from?” Sigurd asks. The girl looks at the boy, and back down to her lap in sorrow. “I am from a country named Greece.” Ivar perks up, “and what is your name...girl from Greece.” 

She whispers, “Zoe.” Ivar's grin grew bigger as he looks at his brother and then back to the girl.


	2. Vikings 2- Shadow

Zoe holds her head as her eyes open from the sunlight that was seeping through a small crack in the wall. She slowly sat up and winced from the aches from her body. Sleeping on the floor isn’t the best thing to do during the winter, she thinks. She yelps when she sees Ivar sitting in front of her, staring at her with a knife twirling in his hand. 

“All night I thought about you…” Zoe couldn’t help but blush from those words, “What use can you bring? You are obviously not born a slave. A slave with soft hands? Then an idea came to mind. You will be my shadow.” She looks at him confused. He continues, “Everywhere I go, you go. Everything I do, you will help. You will do what I say, no excuses. You listen to me, only me.” 

Zoe blinks a couple of times, “What about your other brother.” 

Ivar laughs almost sinister, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about Sigurd.” Zoe thinks about it for a little bit, before speaking, “Seems like I have no other choice,” Ivar snorts, “but, I have one thing I ask for.” 

Ivar leans in with a smirk painting his face, “what might that be, huh little one?” 

Zoe breathes in and with confidence she demands, “I want a real bed to sleep in at night.” Ivar seems to think it over in his head and then he nods. “Fine, you will sleep in my room. My brothers tend to stray at night, looking for a women’s comfort.” 

Zoe gets up and stands awkwardly. Ivar laughs, “Lets go and get something to eat. I’m starving.”  
-  
Ivar and Zoe make their way to the great hall. They are greeted by Lagetha and Astrid and a few slave workers feeding them. Ivar crawls to the table and Zoe makes sure to always walk a step behind him. He sits on a chair, and motions Zoe to sit next to him, after pulling the chair closer to him. Zoe puts some meat and potatoes on his plate. 

“Hello Ivar. May I ask who is this girl you brought to my house.” Queen Lagetha speaks and looks at the girl, who has snowy white skin, pink cheeks and black eyes that are staring back at her. 

Ivar gets his goblet filled with ale by a servant and takes a gulp of it before speaking. “She is my slave. Since you are the Queen, I thought you should meet her.” He says with a tint of anger in his voice. Zoe notices it and flickers her eyes towards Ivar and then back to Lagetha. 

Lagetha smiles, “Very well, my name is Queen Lagetha of Kattegat and Hedeby. Tell me, what is your name and where do you come from?” Zoe looks at Ivar for permission to speak and he nods his head subtly. Zoe clears her throat, “My name is Zoe and I do not know where I come from. Since I was a young girl I lived on boats as a slave.” 

Ivar looks at Zoe, knowing that either Zoe lied to him or lied to Lagetha. He hopes for her sake she chose to do the latter. 

Lagetha smiles, “They seemed to treat you well, for how beautiful you are,” she points to the short haired girl next to her, “this is Astrid. You are welcome to my house any time you want for warmth, food, shelter. That is…if your master lets you.” Ivar looks at Lagetha with utmost disgust and hatred, but before he had the chance to say a smart remark a servant comes and whispers into Lagetha’s ear. She stands and Astrid follows. “You both may stay and eat to your hearts content. I have to go and handle business. It was nice meeting you Zoe.” Zoe bows her head and watches as they both walk out. 

Ivar slaps food on Zoe’s plate and pours her some ale. “I hope you were telling me the truth and not her, little one.” She looks at him attentively and swallows, “I seen the hatred in your eyes when you spoke to her…and since I am your shadow, I will share the same feelings as you.” Ivar seemed to be please with those words. “Eat up little one. Afterwards, you are going to tell me how you ended up here…So far away from home.”  
-  
Zoe found themselves on top of a hill over looking the whole village of Kattegat. The sun is sitting lower in the sky, and she basks in the crisp air. Ivar sits next to her looking down at the village with a frown. She looks at his profile, and studies his sharp jaw, plump lips and dark eyebrows. 

“My father was a farmer and my mother died giving birth to a still-born, when I was 10. I have an older brother. His name is Alec.” Ivar is still looking at the village with a hard look, but she knows he is listening. She continues, “My father was a hard-working man. He made sure we had a place to sleep up until his death a couple of years ago. My brother traveled with men to different countries, to trade, so I decided to join him. It was good. I learned many languages, seen different people, learned their ways. How they eat, fight, prayed to their gods.” She takes a deep breath and focuses her eyes on the water. “One day, we were attacked by another boat and we were defeated. I was lucky to hide in the water and I watched as my brother was killed cold-blooded. I swam north but a storm came and I must have passed out. I woke up and your brother, Bjorn, found me on Kattegat’s shores.” 

“What kind of men were they? Norse men, like us?” Ivar asks. Zoe doesn’t look at him and takes a deep breath. “Yes.”

Ivar looks at Zoe, “Tell me how do you know our language?”

“My brother had captured an old man when we were in Northumbria. He was hiding in the woods, and my brother took him in before the Saxons could find him and who knows what would happen to him. He sailed with us for a year, before the attack. He taught me your language and your gods. He was a good man.” She feels tears well up in her eyes and Ivar notices that. She takes a sharp breath in and wills herself not to cry. She looks at Ivar, who is studying her with the same hard look he always has, and stares into his glowing blue eyes. Strangely she finds some type of comfort within them. Zoe wills herself to look away and she sets her eyes back down at the village. 

Ivar found himself even more captivated by the mysterious girl.


	3. Vikings 3- Little Wolf

Zoe found herself riding on a horse, with her arms wrapped Ubbe. They were headed to the forest for fighting practice. Ivar had insisted in having Zoe ride with him on the wagon but, much to his dismay, Ubbe pulled the foreign girl and settled her onto his horse. 

“You know I have never seen someone with eyes as dark as yours.” Ubbe said as he looked back at the timid girl. He chuckled, “You do not have to be so scared around me. I assure you I am the kindest son of Ragnar’s…” He stops as he directs his horse to jump over a log. Hvitserk and Ivar went a different path due to the limitations a wagon has. Sigurd had raced ahead leaving Zoe and Ubbe alone. 

Zoe’s hands clutched Ubbe’s shirt tighter, afraid that she will fall off.

“You never rode a horse before?” 

Zoe shook her head no but remembered Ubbe is looking forwards. Her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. She clears her throat before saying, “I was never good at riding a horse. I like boats more.”

She feels the vibration of his laugh through her hands. Her breathe hitches as the sensation reminded her of her brother. Zoe almost rests her forehead on his back, just so she can imagine it was her brother on the horse with her, but she caught herself before doing so. 

“Back home they called me little wolf because of my eyes.” Zoe says barely audibly but Ubbe heard and he smiled. 

“Little wolf huh,” he says amusingly. He liked the sound of it and Zoe couldn’t help but let out a small smile.  
-  
They finally reach a semi-clear area and Ubbe helped Zoe get off the horse. All the while Ivar had his eyes set on the two, not leaving them one second. Ubbe caught wind of his baby brother’s jealously. He winks towards Ivar and received a pair of rolling eyes back. 

Hvitserk picked up Ivar and set him on a log. Ivar pushed him off, “Get off of me.” He snarled feeling embarrassed being held like a baby in front of Zoe. Hvitserk huffs, “Whatever.”  
Zoe stood awkwardly for a bit, not knowing what to do. “Sharpen these axes for us little wolf." She feels her cheeks go pink hearing Ubbe say that nickname. The brothers all looked at Zoe, curious about the nickname. 

“Little wolf?” Hvitserk says with a charming smile. His eyes flicker at Ubbe and then back to the girl. “Our little wolf,” he says affirmed this time. Zoe settles down on the wagon and starts sharpening the axes.

“Shut up.” Ivar spits out as he pulls out his ax. Ubbe and Hvitserk look at each other with a smile. Sigurd grabs a sword and looks at Ivar, “Aw don’t get too mad. Your mommy isn’t here to make you feel better.” He walks closer to Ivar, who is looking at him with a menacing smile. 

“Watch your mouth!” Ivar catches the sword that Ubbe throws to him and Sigurd runs full force at Ivar. Zoe watches with wide eyes as they fight. Ivar smacks his sword against Sigurd’s and pushes him off with great force. Sigurd sucks his teeth and feels anger flow through his veins, he grabs an ax and throws it towards Ivar and it smacks the sword out his hand. Zoe lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in and sees Ivar look at his own brother with the same look he gave Lagetha. Hvitserk only laughs and pats Zoe’s shoulder seeing her scared eyes. Ivar looks at Zoe, but looks away and breaths hard. Zoe can’t help but feel a bit of sadness for him, but at the same time she feels completely terrified.  
-  
“So, where does our little wolf come from?” Hvitserk says with a mouth full of stew. Ubbe looks at Zoe, who is cleaning out a cut on Sigurd’s shoulder. Sigurd watches her attentively as she puts on a crème. He speaks up while keeping his eyes locked on the girl, “She is from a country called Greece. Lies on the Mediterranean Sea. She washed up on our shores after an attack on her ships.” Zoe finishes and helps Sigurd to put his shirt back on, and ties the strings in front. Ivar watches in disgust with how close their faces are. 

Ubbe asks, “Who attacked you?” Zoe looks at Ivar, not sure on what to say. Ivar answers for her, “She doesn’t know. Maybe Saxons.” Zoe gets up and grabs two bowls and fills them with food. She gives one to Sigurd and takes the seat next to him. Ivar grumbles under his breathe about something but only Ubbe noticed him. 

The door opens and a big gush of cold air comes in. Margerthe walks in and closes the door. She shakes off her fur skins and sets them on the table. She goes over to Ubbe and Hvitserk and kisses them both. She settles down on Ubbe’s lap. 

“Its nice to meet you, Zoe. I’m Margerthe.” 

All of the sudden Zoe felt self-conscious hearing the pretty Margerthe speaking to her. Zoe’s eyes went down to look at her food and she sheepishly says, “Hello.” Her cheeks turning a bright red with nervousness.

Ubbe noticed Zoe’s predicament and cleared his throat. “Hvitserk, why don’t you tell Margerthe about our fighting practice.” 

Hvitserk started talking with Margerthe about the day, while Ubbe half listened and half drank away his conscious mind. Zoe looks around and sees Ivar sitting on the bench near the fire, which is located in the center of the great room. 

“How do you like Ubbe’s cooking?” Sigurd catches Zoe’s attention with the question. She looks down at her bowl and then back at Sigurd.

“Its edible.” She says with a small moment a silence and they both giggled. Somehow Zoe’s eyes traveled back to Ivar who is sitting alone. 

Sigurd leans in and whispers, “You should go to him.” Both looked at Ivar who is scowling at the fire. He continues with a smirk, “But, don’t get too close to him.”  
-  
Everyone has gone into their respected rooms. Zoe walks into Ivar’s room which is the last one down the hall. She sees him sitting on the edge of the huge bed.

“Where can I sleep?” Zoe asks.

He perks his head up at her and ticks his head at the smaller bed that was leaned against the wall near the window. “There.” 

He starts unties the straps on his legs, but he struggles a bit with them. “Do you need help?” Zoe asks with a shaky voice. He grumbles, “No. I’m not a baby.” 

Zoe just bolted to her bed and went under the furs. She curled up facing the wall and let the warmth of the furs overcome her body.

After Ivar stopped fumbling around, Zoe cleared her throat before saying, “Why did you not tell them it was Vikings that attacked my boat?” 

“My brothers do not think the same as I do. They are stupid.” He says.

She says nothing after that. She closed her eyes and slowly let sleep take over her mind.


	4. Vikings 4- Sunset

Zoe wakes up to Margerthe smiling down at her. She rubs Zoe’s head and says, “The brothers are out by the docks. I have some clothes for you,” she drops the clothes on the end of the bed, “I don’t know what you like to wear. So I bought pants and dresses. There is some food in the kettle. I have to go and help Lagetha with building the forts. I guess you know where to be after eating.” Before Zoe could say anything, Margerthe was already out the door. She blinks and slumps back into bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.   
-  
After eating, Zoe left the house with a new black dress and a white fur draped around her shoulders. She didn’t know exactly how to maneuver around the village yet, so she walked for a while until she saw a boat’s sail. 

“Why do you even come here, you just sit around Ivar.” Zoe can hear Sigurd say in an annoyed tone. She followed the voices and continued on the docks. She was welcomed by the brothers cleaning the boat, with Ivar perched on the edge of it. “I like to see you sweat for me brother,” Ivar says teasingly causing Sigurd’s face to harden. He was about to say something, but Hvitserk had seen Zoe standing cautiously. 

“Good morning little wolf! Thank the gods you came and saved me from my brothers.” He hopped over the boat and slid an arm around Zoe’s shoulders. Her cheeks turned a light pink from being so close to Hvitserk. He smiled down at her, “The babies of the family can be little brats to one another. Maybe since you’re here they will be on their best behavior?” He said as he raised an eyebrow towards his brothers. Zoe looked up at Hvitserk past her thick eyelashes and then back at the others. She can see Ivar roll his eyes and turn his back towards them. Sigurd huffed out and continued on his duty.

“Come here and help me with these ropes, little wolf.” Ubbe called out to her and Hvitserk whined as she politely slid out of his arms. Zoe gladly climbed on the boat and went to Ubbe. 

“Good morning,” she says with a small smile. Ubbe warmly looked down at her, “I see you slept good. Just roll up these ropes and set them on the floor.” He ruffled her hair with his hand and smiled seeing her blush. 

Ivar scoffed at the sight and continued with his stick carving.   
-  
Hours passed and the sun sat lower in the sky. Painting the sky with a mix of orange and pink hues. The other brothers left one by one earlier and Zoe found herself alone with Ivar.

She looked at Ivar playing with his knife. He has been at it for hours now. She dropped the last batch of the ropes in the big pile she made. She wiped off her hands on her dress and walked over to sit next to Ivar.

Zoe sat and glanced at Ivar but he didn’t seem to notice her, so she looked out at the horizon. Without thinking she blurted out, “so pretty.” 

“What? You never seen a sunset before?” He scoffed and Zoe snapped her head towards him. His eyes never lifted from the knife in his hands. 

Zoe sighed, “I never really paid attention to it.” A couple of minutes of silence passed between them before Ivar stopped twirling the knife between his fingers. “You suck at being my shadow…” He said as Zoe opened her mouth to say something but he continued, “You’re suppose to follow me around…” he trails off and Zoe can swear she sees his cheeks turn red.

She wanted to pinch those red cheeks so bad and coo at how insecure Ivar is being right now. Instead she rubbed her cold fingers together and cleared her throat. “Ivar…” she softly says, which causes something in Ivar’s lower stomach to stir. “I’m sorry,” she wanted to say much more but when Ivar turned his head to look at her, those blue eyes just bore into hers, causing a lump to get stuck in her throat. 

Something in his eyes softened and it made Zoe’s breath hitch. It didn’t last long because he regained his control and looked away. “Whatever,” he spits out and groans as he lifts himself off the boat and onto the dock. Zoe just watched him, from the boat, as he crawled away.  
-  
Everyone was around the table eating dinner, except for Ivar, who went straight to his room after coming back. Sigurd looks at Zoe, “Did something happen between you and Ivar?” 

“Maybe he threw a knife at you,” Hvitserk says with a smile. Ubbe shakes his head as he adds, “No, he wouldn’t do that to her.” 

Zoe takes a sip of her water and clears her throat. “He needed to be alone.” 

Sigurd spits out, “It would be better if he is always alone and away.” Zoe furrows her eyebrows at him. Ubbe noticed his little wolf’s facial expression and sits up in his chair, “Our little brother was always favored by our mother. Sigurd was always little sour about that.” Sigurd’s face hardens as he says, “She loved Ivar and Harbard more than us.”

Zoe looks confused, “Who is Harbard?” 

“A man that our mother slept with. Ubbe and I almost died the first time he visited, in the frozen lake,” Hvitserk says. “Bjorn’s first child, Siggy, died in the river ditch while our dear mother was fucking Harbard during his second stay,” Sigurd adds on and takes a bite of his food with an angry look on his face.

Ubbe clears his throat and gets up to get some more ale. “Ivar was always an angry child and that anger just grew as his age did. I love my little brother, but he tends to get…uncontrollable,” he adds. Hvitserk nods his head in agreement and he says, “We never know what he will do.”

Zoe’s shoulders drop and she couldn’t help but feel guilty about not giving Ivar more attention.  
He just needs some love and affection she thinks.


	5. Vikings 5- Snake in the Eye

Zoe finds herself waking up and for the first time Ivar is still asleep. She gets up quietly and changes as quick as she can. She walks into the great room and notices no one else is up. As she makes her way to the door she eyes furs on the chair. Zoe runs her hands through the warm fur that Ivar wears when he goes outside. She picks it up and slides it over her shoulders. The warmth spreads over her body and she rolls her neck to loosen it up.

Zoe steps outside the door and sees that the sun is just starting to peak above the water’s horizon. She breathes in the fresh morning air and beings walking around the village. No one is out except a few men getting their stalls and horses ready. A couple of stray dogs were running around, racing with each other. She sees an old lady opening her window and dusting out rags. The old lady spares a smile when she notices Zoe staring at her. 

Eventually Zoe’s feet led her to stumble into a man. The man towered over her with long dark hair. His features were soft and his warm brown eyes stared down at her. Zoe’s eyes turned wide and her heartbeat raced in fear. She did not know what this man will do. 

The tall man, looked down at her and with a husky voice he said, “Where is a beautiful young lady going this early in the morning?” Zoe hesitated but said, “I woke up before my master, so I decided to walk around.” The man looked amused as he stepped closer. 

“Someone who has such clear white skin, is a slave?” He grabs her hands and pulls them up to his face, examining them, “Your hands are too soft… tell me,” he pauses to let go of her hands and he cups her chin gently causing Zoe’s breath to hitch, “Who is your master?” 

Zoe swallows and says soft but sternly, “Ivar Lothbrok.” The man smiled as if Zoe said the funniest thing. “Ivar Lothbrok the son of the great Ragnar Lothbrok,” he speaks with a chuckle. He continues, “Very well then slave of Ivar Lothbrok,” he brings one of Zoe’s hands up to his mouth and kisses it gently, “I am Magnus. It was very nice to meet you this fine morning.” He tilts his head charmingly and walks away with a smile. Zoe turns her head to see him walk away. Such a strange man he is, she thinks. 

The sun is sitting higher in the sky and people are starting to fill the streets. The smell of bread baking is filling Zoe’s nose and she thinks its time to go back home before anyone beings to question where she is. 

 

-

 

Zoe was greeted by everyone around the table being served by Margerthe. Sigurd and Hvitserk were the first to lay eyes on her and greeted her good morning. Zoe quietly gave the greeting back to them as she slid the fur off her shoulders and placed it near the fire. She notices Ivar quietly sitting and eating, while Ubbe is playing around with Margerthe. “I see you woke up early today little wolf,” Ubbe says between kisses with his wife. Margerthe smiles at Zoe and gets up and fetches a bowl of food and places it on the table. “Sit down and eat,” Margerthe says with a smile. Zoe nods and sits down next to Sigurd, where the bowl was placed. Ivar stared at her sitting next to his brother and he bites on his bread bitterly seeing Sigurd smile at Zoe. 

“Where did you go?” Sigurd leans towards Zoe and pours some water into her cup. Zoe takes a sip of the water and clears her throat. “I took a walk around the village.” 

“Did you meet anyone?” Hvitserk asks. Zoe hesitated to answer as she caught Ivar’s eyes, who is now looking at Zoe. “No,” she lies and hopes Ivar didn’t notice.

“Don’t worry. We don’t want wandering eyes on our precious little wolf.” Hvitserk bats a wink towards Zoe and the boys all laugh except Ivar. Zoe notices this and she see’s the way he looks into his cup. Full of thought and anger creeping out of his eyes. She looks at her food and it seems so revolting to her. Guilt was quickly filling up Zoe’s stomach.

 

-

 

Zoe stumbled across the room, carrying Ivar’s furs to him, who was sitting on the couch waiting impatiently. 

He rolled his eyes, “Come on, hurry up.” Zoe gives him an annoyed look but quickly wipes it off her face when Ivar noticed it. She didn’t want a knife being thrown toward her head. 

She drops the furs to his feet and grabs one and helps Ivar put it on. She notices it’s the one she wore today and she runs her fingers through the fur, not knowing of the eyes that are looking at her face. Zoe’s eyes start to travel up Ivar’s arms to his shoulders as her hands combed through the soft fur, to the strings in the middle. She starts to tie them together and her eyes traveled up Ivar’s neck and reached his face. Her eyes grazed over his plump pink lips and his sharp nose to meets his eyes. Zoe’s hands stop, as they look at each other. 

“You like this fur, little one?” He teasingly asked with a smirk and Zoe swallowed hard. She nodded cutely and Ivar found himself actually giving a small smile. She noticed it and gave a shy smile back. She finishes tying the front of the fur and moves to his leg straps. Ivar groans a bit from a sharp pain, which caused Zoe to stop. She continued on when Ivar’s face softened a bit. This time slowing her movements and sparing glances to Ivar’s face to make sure he is doing ok. 

Sigurd walks into the great room and looks at Ivar and Zoe’s intimate position. He plops down in the other chair across from Ivar, he gives out a sigh before demanding, “Zoe, come put a fur on me.” Zoe doesn’t look at Sigurd, but instead she looks at Ivar’s hardening face. She places a gentle hand on Ivar’s face, getting his attention and gives him a small smile. She hoped the small smile gave him some type of signal that Zoe is there to help, not just Ivar, but all of the brothers. 

Zoe stands and walks to Sigurd with a white fur in her hands. She slides the fur over Sigurd’s shoulders, and kneels down in front of his legs. She finds herself finding this fur not to be so soft but actually a bit unpleasing in her hands. She grabs the strings and ties it tight around Sigurd’s neck. Rough hands engulf hers and Zoe’s eyes travel up to meet Sigurd’s peculiar eyes. This is the first time Zoe’s sees something foreign in his left eye. Unknowingly Zoe’s hand raises itself to touch Sigurd’s left cheek. The skin tickling under her soft velvet fingers. Like she was some sort of a trance in the blonde man’s eyes, she moves closer until she can feel his breathe kissing her face. Sigurd’s eyes are fixed on Zoe and his pupils never wavering. 

In a small voice Zoe says, “your eye....” Sigurd gives her an intimate smile and rubs against the soft hand that is caressing his face. “My name is Sigurd Snake in the Eye.” Zoe couldn’t understand why she was so entranced with his eyes. 

A low grunt zapped Zoe out of the trance and she fell backwards. She landed on her bottom and Sigurd let out a laugh. A pink hue painted the embarrassed Zoe’s cheek, as she looked up to the now standing Sigurd. He lent her his hand and helped her get up.

She suddenly feels a dark presence behind her and she mentally cursed herself for forgetting Ivar was in the room. Her pink cheeks turned red fast as she turned around to see Ivar looking at her with a glowering expression. She whimpered as she scrambled to go kneel down beside Ivar. She looks up at him with guilt all over her face. Ivar sucks his teeth and shoves her face away. 

Zoe can’t help but feel her heart fill with hopelessness. Ivar lifted himself off the seat and started to crawl to the door. “Lets go, stupid girl. Bjorn is waiting for us at the docks,” Ivar spitted out, and waited for Zoe to open the door for him. She stumbles over her feet and grabs the handle and pulls the door open. Ivar slides out as Sigurd chuckles and holds the door above her head while motioning for her to walk out. She squeezed through the door with a little squeak escaping her mouth.


	6. Vikings 6- Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens on the same day as the previous chapter.

They were in a boat traveling to a small village nearby to discuss raiding places for the summer. Bjorn decided to let his two youngest brothers come with him and Ivar insisted in having Zoe come with them. There were two seats open, one next to Sigurd and the other next to Ivar. Zoe nervously contemplated which one to take, but one look at Ivar quietly looking at the water compelled Zoe’s feet to settle next to Ivar.

“Is she any good use?” The intimidating, eldest son of Ragnar, Bjorn towers over Zoe. Who is staring at him innocently and afraid. Sigurd, who was sitting across of Zoe, bitterly smiled at her before saying, “Ivar thinks he can keep her to himself. He just needs to be reminded she’s for everyone to share.” Bjorn sat down on the other side of the nervous girl. “I hear she can speak our language. Tell me, how did you learn our language?”

Zoe notices her mouth became dry and she licks her lips before speaking with a wobbly voice, “There was a man of your kind on the boat I grew up on.” 

Bjorn leans in closer, amused on how the girl was obviously afraid, he yells, “boo,” causing Zoe to flinch and unintentionally grab onto Ivar’s thigh. Bjorn and the rest of the men laughed wholeheartedly and continued on with their duties.

Ivar noticed the warm hand enclosed on his thigh. He rolled his eyes but did nothing to remove the hand. He felt Zoe scooch closer to him, pressing their thighs together. He should feel revolted by the closeness of someone, but he welcomes it. Ivar finds his fears of sailing at ease with Zoe leaned up on him. 

 

-

 

The sun was warming Zoe’s back as she leaned her head on the side of the boat. She watched the water swish against the belly of the boat. She lets her mind wander and imagined herself on her brother’s boat basking in the sun, listening to old stories that the old Norse man would recite. She extended one of her arms, just enough for the tips of her fingers to touch the cold water. Zoe closed her eyes and she pictures the clear blue waters of the Mediterranean. A smile grew on her face as she slowly lost herself to her day dream. She heard seagulls singing their song, and tasted the salty air from her pink lips. The warm sun kissing down her neck. Oh how perfect those days were, she thinks. How care-free she was with her brother. She stretches her arm deeper into the water, now her whole hand was submerged. It should feel cold, but in the dreamy state she is in, it felt like a bath. Her smile grows bigger as she continues to dip her arm into the wate-

A hand pulling her back from the neck, startled Zoe awake from her dream. She opened her eyes in shock and sees Ivar glaring at her. She winced in pain from the tight hold on her neck. “You need to be aware of your surroundings, little one.” He loosens his grip, but keeps his hand there. 

“I…I was dreaming about my home,” Zoe says as she looked at her wet hand.

With his hand still on her neck, he pulls Zoe closer and whispers, “I am your home now.” He softly looks into her dark eyes and she blushes from the sweet words he whispered. Ivar pushes Zoe’s head down to his lap so she can lay down comfortably. He rests his hand on top of her hair and he pats her a couple of times. “Sleep.” 

 

-

 

Zoe’s eyes were wide and observing the new village of Toft. Ivar was on the floor crawling next to his brother’s Bjorn and Sigurd. Zoe was comfortably behind Ivar, making sure she leaves him enough space. They were all greeted by two men and a woman. 

The shorter, brown-haired one spoke, “What a great honor it is to have the great Ragnar’s sons in our home,” he smiles and continues, “My name is Earl Olav, this is my brother Vidar,” he points to the much taller dark-haired man and then points to a petite woman, “ and of course my wife Turid.”

Bjorn walks closer and hugs the man, he pulls back, “Let’s have some fun.” The Earl laughed and agreed.

 

-

 

Zoe found herself nervously sitting alone in the corner of the room. The great hall was filled with people and cheerful laughter. Ivar told her to sit here, as him and his brothers sat with the Earl and his wife. Zoe can see them in her eyesight and she sighed seeing them eat yummy foods. She plopped her elbow on the chair’s arm, and rested her chin on her hand. She slumped over and took a sip of ale. 

“Not having fun?” A deep warm voice whispered into her ear, causing Zoe to jump. Zoe looked behind her and saw the Earl’s brother, Vidar, looking at her with playful eyes. Zoe couldn’t help but notice he was very handsome. Soft-brown eyes, dark prominent eyebrows, sharp jaw. She found it refreshing seeing short hair on a Viking man. Even his beard was short and clean looking. 

Either the ale was the cause for Zoe’s blooming pink cheeks or the presence of the handsome man, she speaks, “I’m not one for parties.” The man laughs and takes a seat on the chair next to her. 

“So tell me, how are you related to the Ragnarsons?”

Zoe takes a big chug of her ale and Vidar finds it amusing. “I am their slave.” The man finds himself laughing, “You a slave?” 

Zoe giggles, “I have no reason to lie to you.” She looks at him with a smile and sees he has an even bigger smile. He leans over to get closer to her, “What is your name?” 

“Zoe,” she says softly before taking a sip of ale. 

The man sits back into his chair and takes a chug of his drink. He looks at the party and smiles. “You are the only slave I know that doesn’t have the slightest smudge of dirt on their face.”

Zoe’s eyes travel around the room looking for Ivar and she sees him sitting with a couple of men drinking. “My masters are very kind to me. I am grateful.” She hears the man laugh and she looks at him puzzled. “You always laugh,” she says more as a statement than a question.

“Why not. Can’t I be happy about life?” He says with a teasing undertone. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion, “But you are Viking. There is nothing to be happy about in life. You live and you die,” she says with a determined facial expression. Vidar laughed at her and Zoe can feel her cheeks rise in temperature. “Who talked that nonsense. Only an idiot thinks there is no happiness in life. A life is not worth living without happiness,” he preaches and makes sure Zoe is looking at him as he said that. She felt too embarrassed to say anything so she looked back at the rest of the party and her eyes immediately locked onto Ivar. Whose eyes are burning with anger towards her and the prince next to her. Zoe slumps into her chair and chugs the rest of the ale in her cup. She knows she will be in trouble. 

Vidar follows Zoe’s eyes and it travels to Ivar. He raises an eyebrow and says, “Let me guess, Ivar keeps you close.” Zoe nodded looking down at the floor. He chuckles, “It seems he doesn’t like when people play with his toys.” Zoe weakly nodded at that as well, causing Vidar to chuckle some more.

“I would do the same, if I found a precious jewel that everyone would love to have.” 

Zoe gulped hard.

 

-

 

The Earl’s wife, Turid, assigned everyone to a room. Bjorn and Sigurd were together and Ivar and Zoe in another room. That’s how Zoe found herself carrying fresh sheets to the room she’s sharing with Ivar. 

“Hurry up, I’m tired.” Zoe flinches as she lays the white sheets on the bed. As she watches Ivar pull himself on the bed and slide under the furs, she notices there was only one bed in the room. Ivar spares a glance at Zoe standing awkwardly and lets out a sigh. 

“Just get in.” 

Zoe lets out a squeak and quickly strips her outer garments until she’s left with the thin slip dress. She crawls into bed and pulls the fur over her body. Her eyes close as she feels her back relax into the mattress. 

“What was that Earl’s brother saying to you.”

Zoe mentally cursed herself. She hoped he wouldn’t bring it up. She clears her throat, “He asked who I was.” Zoe turns her head towards Ivar’s and sees he is looking at her. Her cheeks become a dusty pink, she says, “I told him I am your slave.”

Ivar moves closer to her face, studying Zoe’s reaction. “I don’t like the way he looks at you. Tomorrow you will be by my side.” 

Zoe opens her mouth and closes it, contemplating if she should really say what’s on her mind. She decides to say it anyway, “Vidar believes in happiness in life. He says life is not worth living without it.” Something click in Ivar’s eyes and his face harden. Ivar grabbed Zoe’s expose cheek with his hand and squeezed her face. “Stay away from him. Don’t make me hurt you.” 

Zoe’s eyes widen and she whimpered in pain, “I’m sorry.” 

Ivar loosened his grasp when he saw the fear in Zoe’s eyes. He started to caress her cheek while his eyes traced her facial features. “Why don’t you smile towards me?” Zoe’s eyes widen in shock hearing such pained words coming from Ivar. He continues, “You smile at my brothers… strangers, but not to me.” His fingers traced the outline of Zoe’s lips. 

Zoe turns her body to lay on her side in order to face him better. She reaches her hand out and softly cups his cheek. Ivar’s eyes are wide as nervousness started to fill his stomach from having Zoe so intimately close. “You need to let me in your heart,” she softly whispers and Ivar almost purrs from the sudden words. He pushes his head until their foreheads touch. He closes his eyes and Zoe follows. Both of them, letting sleep take over their confused hearts.


	7. Vikings 7- Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! It means a lot to me...

“It was a great honor for your visit. We will be waiting to raid with you in the summer!” Earl Olav said while hugging Bjorn goodbye. The Earl and his brother were on the docks saying goodbye to the Ragnarsons. Vidar’s eyes never left Zoe, as she tries to make herself seem small next to Ivar, who is sitting on the edge on the boat.

The Earl glanced towards Zoe and smiled big before focusing back to Bjorn, “We should discuss about that slave you have next time we meet.” Zoe’s eyes widen, shocked that he is talking about her. Her eyes traveled to his tall brother and her cheeks flushed seeing him looking at her so passionately. She bowed her head and adverted her eyes down to Ivar. He was glaring at the Earl and Vidar with his hand gripping his axe. 

Bjorn looked at the embarrassed Zoe and back to the short man. “She is quite popular these days. You might have to fight for this one,” Bjorn said with a laugh. The earl let out a chuckle as he gripped his brother’s shoulder. “Vidar is enchanted by her beauty. I think he will raid a whole country for her.” 

Bjorn nods, “I hope. We will need his strength.” With that last statement, Bjorn motioned for everyone to get onto the boat. Zoe finding a spot in a corner of the boat, next to Ivar and across from Sigurd. As they pulled away her eyes happened to find Vidar standing at the dock looking back at her. He smiles charmingly and Zoe’s face flushes a light pink. She finds herself thinking if she will ever meet him again. The man is so happy and he reminded Zoe of her home in Greece. She sighs out loud, catching Ivar’s attention, knowing that it will be a long while until Ivar is truly happy. 

 

-

 

The waters were choppy at night and it startled Zoe awake. She stared off into the empty dark sky. She could see no stars or moon just clouds. Bending her neck up she notices everyone is still sound asleep and snoring. Zoe pulls the fur closer to her body and settles back down in her spot. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

She turned her head to the left and sees Sigurd blinking towards the sky. She takes a deep breath in and exhales when she returns her eyesight to the grey sky, “strangely no.”

“Tell me,” he whispers, quietly not wanting to wake someone up, “tell me a happy story from your home.” 

Zoe ponders for a bit because there are so many happy stories she can think about. She thinks about a couple before surprising herself when she remembered a special memory. 

“My twin uncles were like night and day. Always getting into trouble. Always stirring up something but everyone couldn’t help but love them. One of them named Luan. Means Lion. Adored me since birth. He took care of me like I was his own daughter. Sadly, he would be away for months at a time for work. This one time he was away for two years and I missed him so dearly,” Zoe smiles sadly, “I was coming home from fishing and my mother told me a surprise was waiting for me in the house. I ran as fast as I could and there was my uncle, two years older, standing there with a proud smile on his face. I could still remember what he smelled like. How his arms felt around me, hugging me so tight as if I was going to melt away. I can still feel the happiness that surged through my body knowing he was alive and well,” Zoe stops talking when she notices she had a smile on her face.

“Where is he now?” Sigurd asks. 

“I don’t know. Last time I saw him was a long time ago. I can only hope he is alive and well.”

Zoe felt a hand wrapping around her arm gently and she looks to her other side and sees that Ivar moved in his sleep. She couldn’t help but feel content with Ivar touching her, even if it was just a hand resting on her arm.

“I see that Ivar has grown to like you.” Zoe hears Sigurd say softly. She removes her eyes off of Ivar and turns her head towards Sigurd. Who is still looking at the sky. “He hasn’t really hurt you yet.” 

He notices her lack of response and exhales softly, “I see you always looking for the moon, why?” 

Zoe’s eyes glow in adornment when she notices the moon peeking through a small hole in the clouds. “I can’t explain it. I feel many things when I see the moon. Sadness, happiness, memories, futures, thoughts…When I see the moon, I swim into my mind. I have no control of what I feel then.” She smiles bitterly and continues, “When I feel hopeless, I look up and take comfort from the moon. Shining down at me and giving me light in the darkness.” 

“You sure are different from us Vikings,” Sigurd says and they both laugh, “But, its refreshing. I like it,” he finishes his thought.


	8. Vikings 8- Warmth

Margerthe welcomed them at home with a lunch. Hvitserk has his arms wrapped around Zoe, squeezing her gently as he burrows his face in her neck. “I missed my little wolf,” he whispered, lips brushing against Zoe’s neck. With red cheeks Zoe politely pulled away causing Hvitserk to pout as Ubbe smacked him in the back of the head. Ubbe gave a small kiss on Zoe’s cheeks welcoming her home as he directed her to take a seat at the table. Too caught up with her food, Zoe didn’t notice Ivar clutching as his knife strapped to his waist, glaring at his older brothers.

Bjorn sat at the head of the table and chugged his ale before speaking, “Earl Olav and his people will join us for the raid this summer.” 

Ubbe took a bite of his food, “So tell me, how was your stay?” He focused his question towards his older brother. Bjorn nodded, “It went well. But someone caught the attention of the Earl’s brother.” His eyes travel to Zoe, who looked up from her plate with a mouth full of food and stared at everyone with widen eyes. Margerthe giggles, “Is he handsome?” Ubbe gently shushes his wife with a chaste kiss. 

Hvitserk’s eyes light up, “Oh, our little wolf stole someone’s heart already?” The three elder brothers laughed when they see Zoe turn red. Bjorn clears his throat, “They had a nice conversation during the party. What was his name again?”

Zoe softly says, “Vidar,” she drinks her water trying to cool down. Ivar rolls his eyes, fingers finding its way back to the knife on his waist. 

“I can’t wait to meet this Vidar,” Ubbe winks at Zoe. 

As everyone settled down and finished their food, Margerthe whispers in Zoe’s ear, “I’ll run you a bath. It must have been forever since you cleaned up.”

Hvitserk overhears and smirks, “Maybe Ivar will join…,” He teasingly says, “Or maybe me?”

 

-

 

Zoe watched Margerthe pour in the last bucket of water into the huge tub. “Here you go, there’s a change of clothes on the chair,” Margerthe says and leaves the room. Steam is coming off the water and Zoe couldn’t help but smile in excitement. Blinded by her eagerness to strip and jump in the water, she didn’t check to make sure the door was fully closed. She quickly undid her braids and stripped from her dirty clothes. She dipped in her right leg and then followed with her other leg. She slowly sat down in the water and let out a sigh of content. She felt all of the knots in her back unwind and disappear. Zoe leaned back and dipped her head under the water. She felt the water engulf her in a hug. She heard nothing and for once she felt her mind empty of thoughts. Zoe wishes she could stay under for the rest of her life but her lungs started to burn, so she rose and took a deep breath in. She ran her fingers through her long hair and she sighed. Zoe leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth around her.

She was so relaxed and in her own world, that she didn’t notice someone was peaking into the room. Deep, blue eyes watching the blissful Zoe with her eyes closed in pleasure. The door slowly creaked open and the person entered the room quietly and fast. The person was quick to sit on the stool that was placed next to the tub. 

Unaware of the looming figure sitting so close to her, Zoe started to hum a song and she swung her arms gracefully in the water. Her hums soon became words. The person watching her smiled as the words came out angelically. She didn’t have a strong voice, but it was small and airy. Almost like receiving a million kisses near your ear. 

“Don’t worry my love. Close your eyes and listen to my voice. The moon is smiling and the stars are dancing around us.” She sings and the admirer is now setting their chin to lean on the tub’s edge. Eyes never leaving Zoe, soaking up the beautiful sight. She continues, “I will be in your heart even when I’m gone. Don’t cry for me my love. I will endure your pains and hold it with a fist. I will go fighting for you. Fight for me my love.” Zoe’s singing slowly fades out as her eyes flutter open. She stares ahead and breathes in and out shakily, tears threatening to fall. She doesn’t notice the person sitting so close to her side, until the person cleared their throat.

“AH!” she squeaked as she jumped up in shock. Water slapping over the tub and hitting the other person. Zoe’s eyes widen and her cheeks turn bright red. She slid her body deeper in the bath to conceal her naked form in the murky hot water. “I-Ivar...,” her voice thinning out as she stares into those intense blue eyes.

Ivar smiled at Zoe warmly and reached his hand to pet Zoe’s wet hair. “Where did you learn that song?” He whispers, his eyes are so soft it catches Zoe by surprise. She never seen so much sincerity in Ivar. His blue eyes are glowing but they weren’t intimidating, they were rather charming. In a small voice Zoe spoke, “My mother used to sing that song to my brother and I when we were young.” 

Ivar couldn’t believe something so beautiful is so close to him, naked and bare for him, just waiting to be touched. His hand travels from her head to her neck and circles around her throat, causing Zoe’s breath to hitch as her eyes carefully watch Ivar. He is soaking up her reactions, feeling addicted in wanting to see more. He squeezes his hand lightly. Zoe’s mouth slightly parts, her eyes hooded as a small gasp escapes her mouth. His eyes bore into hers as he squeezes even harder. This time Zoe lets out a whimper. She manages to say, “I-Ivar...”, pleading with her eyes for him to let go. Like a light switch, something clicks in Ivar’s eyes and he snatches his hand away and looks down at his lap.

Zoe looked at him carefully, catching her breath, before sliding closer to him in the tub. She puts her hand to his chin and gently lifts his head so they can look at each other. Her soft hand slides to his jaw and settles to cup his cheek. Ivar’s eyes flutter shut as he nuzzles into her hand. His hesitant lips kissing her wrist ever so gently as Zoe watches with hazy eyes. Breathing in her scent, his eyes open and travel up her arm and doesn’t stop until he reaches her eyes. 

“You are so beautiful…little one.” He says and Zoe’s cheek turn a dusty pink. She blinks slowly and waits to see if he will talk more. She doesn’t want to ruin this moment with her own words. Ivar is never this intimate and open with her. Seeing him like this makes her want to run away with him from the whole world. 

“I want to keep you for myself only. I want to hide you from this world. So no one can touch you.” He says with his eyes soft as he nuzzles into her hand even more, kissing it softly, “I hate seeing you with other people. You are mine, little one…mine.” Zoe’s heart does a flip hearing him claim her. 

“I know I will never be enough for you…” He travels off as his eyes start to water and he bites his lip. Zoe eyes widen and she puts her other hand on the other side of his head and pulls him closer to herself. “You are more than enough for me Ivar,” She says without thinking, but the words felt so easy rolling off her tongue. It seemed to stop Ivar’s tears but his face still looks troubled. She leans in and kisses the right corner of his lips softly. “You are my home Ivar,” She kisses the other corner of his lips. Even though her brain is telling her not too, her heart made her blurt out, “I’m yours.” She lets their foreheads touch as she sings again. This time she sings for Ivar, heart filled with warmth as his hand travels to the back of her neck, holding her as if to ensure him she won’t disappear.   
-


	9. Vikings 9- Love

“Your hair is so strong and dark.” Margerthe commented as she braids Zoe’s hair into two equal braids. “You’re very beautiful as well,” she leans down and kisses Zoe on the cheek as she finishes braiding the smooth hair. 

“I see that Ivar and you have gotten closer,” Margerthe nonchalantly mentions, “I think its good that he is trusting you. He needs someone to love him.” She says.

Zoe frowns and quips, “Why must it be just one person to love him? I am just a stranger and they are his brothers. Yet, I am supposed to love him only.” 

Margerthe sighs and opens the door, before stepping out she says, “I don’t know, my sweet Zoe.” 

The door closes and Zoe looks at the fire with her eyes furrowed. “I am not your sweet Zoe,” she angrily mumbles to herself. 

 

-

 

Hvitserk stumbles inside the house and he notices Zoe sitting near the fire on the floor. Plopping down next to her, he playfully nudges her shoulder with his own. 

“What is wrong my little wolf? You didn’t even go outside today.” 

Zoe looks at him angrily and his eyebrow lifts in amusement from the sudden negative response. She huffs and turns back to the fire. He laughs, “Did I do something to upset you?” Hvitserk leans closer and tilts his head to try to connect their eyes. She snaps her head at him and head-butts him hard. Causing both of them to groan in pain. 

“What in the hell…” Hvitserk hissed as he rubbed his forehead while sparing a look towards Zoe like she was a mad person. Zoe glared at him and huff in anger, “Why don’t you guys love each other like your suppose to do with family?” 

Hvitserk halts his rubbing and looks at Zoe. He sighs seeing the hard look Zoe is giving him, “You shouldn’t worry about those things little wolf.” 

“Siblings are your first friends in life. You guys have to love each other and die for each other.” Zoe stresses and rolls her eyes seeing Hvitserk just blankly staring at her.

“I love my brothers,” he softly whispers. 

“No, you love Ubbe and Ubbe loves you. You do not love anything else.” Zoe spits at him. 

“Vikings are different from where you come from, little wolf. What we know of love is different. Love is killing someone else for your people. Love is raiding for treasures.” He says and looks into the fire. Zoe follows his actions and gazes into the red hues. “Tell me little wolf, how do your people define love?” He looks at her with a smirk. Within a second Zoe grabs his arm and charges out the door, pulling the baffled Hvitserk. 

 

-

 

Hvitserk finds himself holding hands with his determined little wolf, walking throughout the village. They stop in front of an alley way, to look at a pair of little kids.

“You see how the sister keeps her hand protectively around his shoulders. Even though she is a mere girl in a Viking world. When there are stronger and bigger men that can easily take over her. She still has a deathly look while her little brother is smiling,” she points to the children walking through the village market and continues, “That is love.” 

Hvitserk and Zoe are standing close as they look at the little children walk away. He looks at Zoe and smiles. “Family love. What about love between man and woman?”

Zoe rolls her eyes and begins walking, dragging Hvitserk by the hand. “My father told me when he first laid eyes on my mother, he felt everything stop around him and his heart skipped as he watched her smile with her friends. He said his heart felt like it found something it was missing.” She smiles, remembering her father’s warm look as he retells that story for the millionth time.

“When I first saw you, it felt like I finally found my little wolf,” Hvitserk says teasingly, and Zoe punches his arm. “Not funny Hvitserk.” The both couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

“Ivar seems to take a special liking to you. He actually doesn’t really like anyone.” 

Zoe sighs and curls her arm around his arm. Hvitserk looks down at her curling up to him and he smiles. 

“You and your brothers need to stop thinking of him different. He shares the same blood with you,” she mumbles. 

“Oh little wolf, you cannot love something if it doesn’t want to be loved.”

Zoe chuckles, “You are so ignorant, that you cannot see someone in dire need of love.” 

Hvitserk halts their walking and Zoe looks at him in confusion. All he does is gently smile as he leans down and kisses her lips. He pulls back and starts their walking again, “Maybe you came into our life to show us love.” 

Zoe was still in shock from the soft kiss she just received. She found herself replaying the kiss in her mind throughout the whole night. Receiving annoyed remarks from Ivar because she was not paying attention. All she could do was mutter small apologies with red cheeks and Hvitserk to snicker from afar, knowing he was the reason of Zoe’s flustered state.


	10. Vikings 10- Game

Zoe placed a bowl of food in front of Ivar and sat down next to him. Everyone was gathered around the table, eating and chatting. 

“Little wolf, do you know how to fight?” Ubbe asks between bites of food. Hvitserk and Sigurd look at her with expecting smiles. Ivar doesn’t halt his eating but spares a quick glance at her, not missed by his brothers. 

Zoe says, “I learned a few things on the boat.” 

“What are you good at?” Hvitserk asks.

Zoe takes a sip of her water and looks at Hvitserk, “I fight a little different than you do.” Ubbe and Sigurd lift an eyebrow. Ivar smirks as he feels excitement flowing through his veins. He wants to see his slave fighting for him. He wants to see her covered in blood, screaming in anger as she kills his enemies. 

Ubbe laughs, “Then you will show us how you fight soon.” 

Zoe nods her head, “I will need two blades.” 

Hvitserk perks up and says, “Axes should be fine.” 

“I hope your teacher was a good fighter.” Sigurd says. 

“You would be surprised of what I learned,” she says. Zoe gets up and cleans her bowl. She walks to sit back in her chair, but Hvitserk grabs her arm and pulls her to sit on his lap. 

“Little wolf, play with me,” he whispers, their faces close together. 

Before he could make another move, Zoe grabs the knife that was in his hand and she twirls it between her fingers. The brothers watch amazed, at how the knife is moving between her fingers so gracefully. Hvitserk let out a laugh but it was cut off short when she tightened her grip on the knife and pressed it against his neck. 

Ivar felt a mix of pride and desire for his little slave. He just wishes Zoe presses just a little harder, so he can see blood. 

Zoe leans closer to Hvitserk ears and says, “Is this how you want to play?” She presses the knife harder in his neck and it cuts his skin. Ivar lets out a quiet gasp as he sees the blood slowly run down his brother’s neck. 

Zoe leans in close to Hvitserk’s ear and whispers, “It is a dangerous game to play with a wolf.” 

Hvitserk released his hold on her and let her get up from his lap. She stabs the knife in the table and goes to her original seat. Next to Ivar, who is looking at Zoe with so much desire, that he never knew of. When Zoe looks over and sees Ivar gazing at her with his eyes wide and pupils blown, she swallows hard. What has she awoken within him….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for the kudos!!!!!


End file.
